diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaell/Tagebuch
right|300px Wie fängt man an? Sonntag - der erste August: Fasst hätte ich vergessen, wie man beginnt, liebes Tagebuch. Wie lang ist's her? Mit Sicherheit mehr als 10 Jahre, dass ich das letzte Mal so einen Text geschrieben habe. Ich hab' jetzt keine Zeit, um jetzt großartig reinzuschreiben - immerhin bin ich im Dienst. Ich halte dich auf dem Laufenden - genau, wie damals. - Jaell. Ein Tag wie jeder Andere Sonntag - der erste August #2 Liebes Tagebuch, Schwer zu sagen, wo ich anfangen soll, um dir zu erklären, wo ich stehe. Der heutige Tag erscheint mir dafür eigentlich ganz gut. Letztlich ist eben wenig passiert, ich bin, wie's so üblich ist in letzter Zeit, durch Stormwind spaziert, später dann in die Kaserne - wo ich mein gebrochenes Handgelenk absegnen lassen habe. Dieses Arschloch von der Brücke, diesen provokativen Mistkerl krieg' ich noch. Einschlag habe ich nichts davon erzählt - als Rekrutin kann ich mir solche Geschichten nicht leisten. Lange unterhalten konnte ich mich allerdings nicht, weil "der Direktor" von so'ner Kunstakademie aufgetaucht ist. So ein abgehobenes Schwein mit gepudertem Näschen - schrecklich. Anschließend fiel mir Fourka noch fast um den Hals - sie glaubte mir, im Gegensatz zu Einschlag, meine Geschichte von dem Unfall auf der Hafentreppe nicht und meint, sie würde ein Auge auf mich haben. Großartig, die Frau. Auf mich wirkt sie lediglich untalentiert und weich - vermutlich hat sie ihre Lippen spielen lassen, und sich zur Soldatin hochgeschlafen. Keine große Errungenschaft, bisher. Sarasto habe ich heute nicht getroffen - vielleicht ist's auch besser so. Über den Mann erzähl' ich dir im Laufe der Tage noch ein wenig - aber jetzt sollte ich schlafen, bevor der große Kerl neben mir anfängt zu schnarchen. Ich genieß' es hier, Tagebuch. Es füllt mich. - Jaell Steigungsgrad? Steil. Montag - der zweite August ' Liebes Tagebuch, der heutige Tag war bloßes Vergnügen, auch, wenn gar nicht soviel passiert ist. Ein längeres Gespräch mit Marcas am Hafen - schwer zu sagen, was das für ein Kerl ist. Er ist nicht so schlimm, wie ich ihn zuerst eingeschätzt habe, aber irgendwie anstrengend. Versucht er sich ernsthaft irgendwie meine Gunst zu erjapsen, oder kommt mir das bloß so vor? Er wollte einen Trainingskampf - Ich habe eingewillt. Sobald meine rechte Hand in Ordnung ist, werden wir mal schauen, was der Kerl auf dem Kasten hat - wo er sich doch sonst immer aufführt, wie ein adeliger Proll ohne Manieren. Manieren... - Später auf der Brücke dann kurz Sarasto begegnet - und Fourka. Oh, dieses Miststück. Sie wurde von einem Nachtelfen begleitet, der vermutlich gut vögelt - wieso sonst sollte sie sich mit ihm aufhalten? Zu Beginn habe ich einen Moment lang an eine Art Kameradschaft mit dem Weib gedacht, aber jetzt? Ha - unglaublich. Mal sehen, was das noch bringt. Ich habe als Soldatin wesentlich bessere Qualitäten, als dieses Flittchen. Das folgende Gespräch mit Sarasto am späteren Abend, am Hafen war angenehm, wie immer. Ich habe ein ganz gutes Gefühl bei dem Mann. Er ist ganz gut, etwas fixiert vielleicht. Ich werd' mich da nicht einmischen, es macht für mich keinen Sinn. Wenn hier jeder mit jedem vögelt habe ich ohnehin nicht das Recht, ihm die Flügel zu stützen. Ich sollte mich stattdessen wieder mehr auf meine Karriere konzentrieren. Dieses schwarzhaarige Stück muss ausgestochen werden. Oh, es wäre bloße Genugtuung, wenn ich ihr einen Befehl erteilen dürfte. - Jaell Unwichtiges Wissen #1 '''Dienstag - der dritte August ' Liebes Tagebuch, heut' ist nix passiert - zumindest nicht bei mir. Niemanden besonderes getroffen - leichte Kopfschmerzen gehabt. Nur vorhin, als ich am Hafen stand, hab ich doch tatsächlich dieses überhebliche Arschloch getroffen. Der Direktor von dieser Kunstakademie - und zwar mit 'ner Frau im Arm. Entweder ist sie seine Frau, oder sie ist irgendeine. Ob es sich lohnt, das hier wirklich zu notieren? Eigentlich habe ich nicht vor, es mir mit dem zu verspielen, immerhin ist er offenbar recht einflussreich. Gönnen tu ich es seinem Schwanz die Frau trotzdem nicht. - Jaell Verschwendete Zeit 'Donnerstag - der fünfte August ' Ich habe mir den Zopf abgeschnitten. Was ist schon dabei? Es ist immerhin bloß unnötiges Haar. Mein Anblick im Spiegel hat mich selbst erschreckt und so sehr an früher erinnert. An die Zeit, in der ich bloß vorsorglich im Kriegsdienst stand - als einfache Rekrutin. Als mir mein Vater das Haar abschnitt, damit man mich nicht extra behandelte. Mittlerweile sehe ich so alt aus. So ernst. Muireann hat Recht - die innere Uhr läuft irgendwann ab. Für Kinder ist es dann zu spät. Aber wer will auch schon Kinder? Das einzige Baby, das ich jemals meins nannte ist eine abgesägte Schrotflinte mit 3 Hebeln, die die Kugelläufe und die Ladung ändert. Es ist ein beschissenes Meisterwerk. Ich habe später Muireann besucht - wir saßen am See - sie schwamm. Es war irgendwie idyllisch, und auch hier habe ich mich zurückversetzte gefühlt. An den Lordamersee, an vergangene Sommernächte. Scheiße ist das lange her. Ihre Hütte da ist ganz nett, mir allerdings viel zu häuslich. Langweilig, also. - Jaell Scheißtag #1 'Freitag - der sechste August ' Gestern ist für meinen Geschmack viel zu viel passiert. Das Training am Mittag - dieser Trainingskampf. Wieso sollte man Holzschwerter benutzen? Das ist doch Schwachsinn. Es gibt Heiler, verflucht! Solange man eine solch dicke Plattenrüstung trägt, wie die Ehr es tut, ist es beinahe unmöglich jemanden zu verletzen, wenn man mit der Einstellung in den Übungskampf geht, Acht zu geben! Zudem ist es äußerst dumm von Beloin zwei Bihänder zu benutzen - er wird langsam, er verliert an Deckung und hat nicht einmal mehr Durchschlagskraft, weil man mit zwei Händen wesentlich mehr Kraft hat, um das schwere Ding in Bewegung zu bringen. Ich will ihn auf dem Schlachtfeld sehen, wenn ihm nach 2 Stunden Gefecht die Kraft ausgeht. Den restlichen Tag passierte kaum etwas - ich verbrachte die Zeit quer in Stormwind, war beim Heiler und habe mir endlich die rechte Hand korrigieren und heilen lassen. Die Dame in der Kathedrale hatte mir erst angeboten, mich da zu behalten - aber ich hasse das Lazarett. Es ist eng, es erinnert mich an die Zelte auf dem Schlachtfeld, indem um dich herum Menschen sterben, während du alleine auf deiner Pritsche liegst und nicht weißt, ob es dir bald genauso geht. Das kurze Gespräch mit Fourka und Sarasto am Abend war furchtbar ... interessant. Es ist lächerlich, wie sie sich aufspielt und ich muss in diesem Moment noch lachen, wenn ich daran denke, wie sie versuchte den Köter mit ihrer achsofeinfühligen Art zu hinterfragen, ihn zu treffen. Ihre kleinen Angriffe gegen mich jucken mich nicht - wie ich ihr bereits sagte, geht's mir nicht darum, schön auszusehen. Was bekomme ich dadurch? Ein paar geile Rekruten, die sich ihren Spaß mit mir erlauben wollen? So ein Scheiß. Als Muireann am späteren Abend ihren Zappelanfall am Kanal bekam, ging meine Laune in den Keller. Ich hatte zuvor eine ganze Zeit darauf gewartet, dass der Köter nochmal auftaucht - vergeblich. Ich verstehe nicht, was da los ist. Was es mit diesem Hexenkram auf sich hat, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es tiefgründiger ist, als sie es mir erläutern will. Wieso sollte man sich eine Familienmutter als Ziel für seine beschissenen Machtspielchen nehmen? Das ist doch absurd. Auf der anderen Seite will ich damit Nichts zu tun haben. Sie soll das regeln, bevor sie mir noch einen Tag versaut - und sie soll sich helfen lassen, bevor ihr was Ernsthaftes passiert. Am Ende muss ich mich um die Kinder kümmern, wenn ihr unnütziger Mann nie daheim ist. Von den paar Minuten Sarasto mitten in der Nacht erzähl' ich dir nicht mehr großartig. Es war gewöhnlich - und somit gut. Ich glaube, es nervt ihn, dass ich ihn bloß aufs Angeln beschränke, dabei necke ich ihn doch bloß. Vielleicht lasse ich das besser. - Jaell Von unreifen Männern und deren Folgen 'Samstag - der siebte August ' Liebes Tagebuch, ich war schlichtweg trainieren, so wie ich es Marcas versprochen hatte - und vermutlich auch mir selbst. Er hat gut gekämpft, ich bin völlig aus der Übung und anschließend hat der Kerl doch tatsächlich versucht, noch irgendwas herauszukitzeln. Sein Gelabere vom Ficken erschien mir bereits bisher ziemlich verkrampft, unreif und recht festgefahren, wenn du das verstehst. Der Kerl ist irgendwie kaputt. Ich blockte ab - also hatte er es mit einem Kuss versucht. Das ist doch lächerlich. Als ich am Abend Muireann davon erzählte, tauchte Marcas ebenfalls auf. Ich hatte erst sogar das Gefühl, er wäre ganz in Ordnung - begann das Gespräch mit einem netten, witzigen Thema - und fragte dann, ob "Sarasto hier auch schon drauf gefickt hatte". Großartig, Marcas, großartig. Er lieferte sich anschließend ein kurzes Wortgefecht mit Muireann - verlor, zumindest meiner Meinung nach und dampfte sauer ab. Ich bin am Abend noch mit Sarasto zum Hafen gegangen, wo wir uns unterhalten haben. Der Mistkerl lässt nichts aus sich rauspressen, womit man etwas anfangen könnte, selbst wenn er mir versichert, ich wüsste mehr, als die meisten hier. Er weiß jetzt auch von meinem Auge - dass'es blind wird. Scheiße. Ich habe später noch bei ihm geschlafen - ursprünglich nur 'ne Stunde, weil ich zum Morgenapell musste. Aber das habe ich verpennt. Sarasto hat nichts unternommen - das nervt. Wieso ist er so passiv? - Jaell Scheißtag #2 'Sonntag - der achte August ' Nachdem ich bei Sarasto verpennt habe, habe ich mich zum Dienst gemeldet. Flammenwind wollte mir keine Lektion erteilen, weil er meinte, es hätte keinen Wert. Und da liegt er vermutlich gar nicht so falsch, allerdings verbaut er sich so bloß seine Authorität. Fourka hat einen furchtbaren Aufstand gemacht - zu heulen angefangen, wie ein kleines Mädchen - meine Güte. Sie hat verstanden, dass sie hier falsch ist. Einschlag ist weg - Fourka ist weg - ich wette, es werden Stellen frei, die ich besetzen kann. Was mich bloß stört ist, dass hier keiner das Rauchen akzeptiert. So ein Schwachsinn. Sterben tun wir schon früh genug - zumal es keinen hier stört. Das werde ich denen auch noch abgewöhnen. Wesentlich später gab's noch 'n Aufstand von dieser schwarzhaarigen Ziege, die Sarasto so umjubelt und Amonia, dieser Magierbraut. Unwichtig. Dass Marcas dann noch aufgetaucht ist, hat mir den Tag unheimlich versüßt - oh, ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich über den Kerl noch schreiben soll. Mir fehlen die Worte. Am Abend habe ich nur noch Muireann getroffen - sie vermisst ihren Kerl offensichtlich. Ihr Gedudel mit den Babies geht mir total auf die Nerven. Die sind überall. - Jaell Männer '''Montag - der neunte August Liebes Tagebuch, unglaublich, den ganzen Tag über. Erst bei Sarasto - kurz gequatscht, ihm gesagt, dass ich demnächst unterwegs bin. Dass es um Einschlag geht, habe ich ihm nicht gesagt - geht ihn auch nichts an. Als ich später an der gleichen Brücke auf Sarasto gewartet hab' - war schon eher spät - ist mir dieser braunhaarige Waschlappen aufgefallen - Sherodan, heißt der Bursche - und er ist Schmied. Viel zu lieb - sein Vater hätte ihm mal lieber ein paar negative Eigenschaften eingepackt. Irgendwann bin ich noch mit Bernadicus - der jetzt Leutnant ist - und Abmossarm - Beloin - in die Kneipe gegangen, haben 'n bisschen was getrunken. Beloin war noch ein Stück später mit mir unterwegs - der Kerl findet mich attraktiv und hat hier, und dort mal ein wenig gebaggert. Letztlich ist aber auch er eher ein Saufkompane, so zwanghaft hart - Jungs, das muss man verinnerlicht haben, damit's authentisch wird. Ich weiß das. - Jaell Umstrukturierung Dienstag - der zehnte August Fein. Die ganze Ehr wird umstrukturiert. Dieser Versager von Kommandant geht - fein. Flammenwind übernimmmt das Steuer - Bernadicus greift ebenfalls zu. Zu meinen Gunsten, ich wurde ebenfalls befördert und habe offensichtlich gute Chancen, weiter aufzusteigen. Wurde auch Zeit. Was mich angeht, sollte ich vielleicht über Ähnliches nachdenken. Diese ganzen Kerle sollte ich direkt abblocken - ich habe keine Zeit für großartige Spielereien. Wenn ich Führungspositionen betiteln will, muss ich seriös wirken. - Jaell Dicke, dicke Freundinnen Donnerstag - der zwölfte August Nichts passiert - aber ich habe mich mit Leandra unterhalten. Dieses grantige Weib, dieses absolute Miststück - dabei ist sie gar nicht mal so übel. Schwer zu sagen, ob sie nur wegen Muireann, die später noch dazu kam, so freundlich war, oder ob sie wirklich das Kriegsbeil begraben wollte - letztlich ist es mir auch egal. Wenn sie ihre Ruhe haben will, ist es meiner Ansicht nach 'ne ziemlich blöde Taktik "Unruhe" zu schaffen. Später war ich noch mit Muireann am See in Loch Modan - nur gequatscht und gebadet. Sie behält Snutch, weil ich die Tage auf 'nen Einsatz muss. Wehe, ich kriege ihn nicht wohlbehalten zurück! - Jaell Scheitag #3 endet gar nicht so schlecht - oder? Freitag - der dreizehnte August Es ist nicht einmal, dass dieses elendige, rumhurende Miststück mich geschlagen hat. Der blaue Fleck an der Schläfe ist überschaubar. Es ist ihre verdammte Art, dass sie mich beabsichtigt provoziert hat, dass sie versucht, sich mir in den Weg zu stellen und ihre minderwertige, kümmerliche Existenz vor mir aufbäumt. Ich hoffe, sie hat zumindest einen blauen Fleck - ich weiß nicht, was ich getroffen habe. Und dass ihr beschissener, feiger Kerl sie dafür nicht mehr vögelt. Dass Beloin - ganz egal, was er erzählt hat - direkt wie kleine Mädchen zum Vorgesetzten. Diesen Wichser geht es Nichts an, was ich in meiner Freizeit mache - so ein weinerliches Würstchen, ich könnte brechen. Der Abend mit Sarasto war meine Rettung. Zum Glück. Mir brummt der Schädel von dem Alkohol. Schwer zu sagen, ob ich die Zeit mit ihm bedauere - ich weiß nicht, wie er reagiert. - Jaell Schlaf Sonntag - der fünfzehnte August Dieses Traumblattzeug von Leandra hat toll geholfen und ich habe wenigstens 3 Stunden geschlafen, bis zum Morgenapell. Heute Nachmittag steht der Abtritt an - ich habe hier gerade wenig Zeit - ich hinterlasse Muireann und Sarasto wohl noch einen kurzen Brief. Jetzt leg ich mich noch hin - das morgendliche Trainings ist beendet, die Dienstzeit teil ich mir heute anders ein, als gewöhnlich. - Jaell Wie spät ist's überhaupt? Dienstag - der siebzehnte August (?) Seit ungefähr anderthalb Tagen sind wir hier auf dem Schiff - es ist anstrengend. Mit dem neuen Rekruten komme ich ziemlich gut klar - Danovan, scheint ganz in Ordnung zu sein. Unser neuer Gefreiter hingegen, Alexson, den ich zuvor noch nicht einmal gesehen hatte, ist hingegen die Moralapostel für Zehn. Cliber kann letztlich Urlaub machen: Alexson marschiert durch die Reihen und scheucht einen rum, um ihm weiter in den Arsch zu kriechen. Wenigstens darf ich die Woche über im Dienst rauchen - der erste Beutel ist verflucht nochmal leer. Ich hoffe, ich muss mir am Ende nichts schnorren. - Jaell Irgendwann nachts Donnerstag - der neunzehnte August Mitten in der Nacht - ich kann hier kaum sehen. Die Anderen schlafen. Sind in Stromgarde stationiert - in so einer Ruine. Wir wurden von Trollen und Ogern überrascht - gibt ein paar Verletzte aber im groben und Ganzen sind wir, obwohl soviele Idioten dabei sind, ganz gut weggekommen. Ich glaube, ich habe mir das Handgelenk geprellt. Danovan hat zwar eine viel zu große Fresse - aber ich glaube, er ist ein guter Kerl. Ich zweifle stark an Clibers Methoden, selbst wenn er offenbar etwas dadurch gelernt hat. Gewalt um Respekt einzufordern? Nicht, dass ich da zimperlich wäre - aber... scheiß drauf. - Jaell Endlich zurück Sonntag - der zweiundzwanzigste August Wir sind zurück in Stormwind. Endlich. Mit dem Sauhaufen ist es außerhalb der Mauern kaum auszuhalten. Für so einen kleinen Einsatz gab es viel zu viele Verletzte - ich hoffe, Bernadicus und Flammenwind planen die nächsten Einsätze ausführlicher, oder wir marschieren nochmal fröhlich grinsend in den Tod. Selbst wenn Oger dumm wie Brot sind, wie Dunovan, zum Beispiel, so wiegen sie immernoch mehr als 5 Mal als wir und sind drei Mal so groß. Genauso, wie der neue Einsatz. Nach Durotar? Nach Ogrimmar? Großarig, dass uns unser Leutnant vorher nichts davon erzählt hat und wir posenderweise, völlig nichtsahnen dastehen und erfahren müssen, dass wir bald in den Tod marschieren. Hey! Wenn wir die Horde dann ausgelöscht haben, können wir uns ja endlich der brennenden Legion widmen! Meine Güte, wie naiv ist das, bitte?! Sarasto fand es ebenfalls nicht nachvollziehbar, verständlich. Von mir aus kann er mein Dienstzeichen haben, falls ich drauf gehe. In die Einheit kann ich mich nicht einfügen, wenn das so weiter geht. Wir sind doch kein Suizidkommando! Die meisten im Bataillon haben noch nie einen Orc im Blutrausch gesehen. Was hatte Sarasto gesagt? "Dem kannst du die Beine abhacken, der reißt dich mit den Pranken auf den Boden und erwürgt dich auch ohne."? So in etwa - und ja, da liegt er nicht mal so falsch. - die kopfschüttelnde Jaell Ich könnt' brechen Montag - der dreiundzwanzigste August Mir wird unterstellt, ich wäre disziplinlos. Was ist das? Es ist so peinlich, dass sich dieser neue Gefreite, der Alexson ersetzt, aufspielt. Dass er mir das einfach so an den Kopf wirft - und sich dann umdreht - und geht? Diese Sauhaufen wird unerträglich. Meine Fresse - befindet sich überhaupt ein Kerl in der Einheit? Bisher sehe ich nur diese verweichlichten Männer in ihrer dicken Rüstung. Holzschwerter - Pah. Ob er mich wohl nochmal im Dienst sieht, hat er gefragt. Natürlich. Jetzt, wo ich weiß, dass wir demnächst das Suizidkommando nach Ogrimmar starten verbringe ich meine letzte, dienstfreie Zeit ebenfalls in Rüstung und stehe ohne Befehle in der Gegend herum. Schwachsinn. Fourka ist so ein Miststück. Als ich sie sah, dachte ich, man könnte sich unterhalten. Mal die Dinge reinwaschen - auf dieses ewige Drama habe ich keine Lust mehr. Aber das Weib blockt ab - immer. Provoziert und stellt sich taub, wie ein kleines Kind. Ich bin sprachlos. Später, da, mit Sarasto auf der Brücke - ach, scheiße. - Jaell Freiheit ist zuviel Dienstag - der einunddreißigste August Schläft schon. Hab dich rausgekramt. Schreib nicht mehr in der Kaserne mit dir. Seltsames Gefühl. Ich habe dich nie außerhalb gebraucht. Ich bin zu müde, um dir alles zu erzählen. Ich habe die Ehr verlassen. Es war schlichtweg an der Zeit. Erst wollte ich mich über die Disziplin in der Gruppe beschweren - aber ich habe mich auch beschissen verhalten. Meine Schmerzgrenze ist weit - als Soldatin. Anders geht es überhaupt nicht. Aber muss ich mir diesen Schwachsinn gefallen lassen? Jeder dieser Würmer ist so unheimlich weich, so dumm. Ihr Beruf ist das Töten - aber dafür verhalten sie sich viel zu fein. Hier gibt es soviele schwache Regeln - hier fickt jeder mit jedem - es ist ein Saustall. Ich habe das Gefühl, es ist alles so oberflächlich. Einheit? Weit gefehlt. Soviel in der Ehr wirkte einfach so willkürlich. Als gäbe es kein System. Habe ich Recht? Egal. Ich werd ein paar Tage ausschlafen - wenn mein Köter mich lässt - und mich dann woanders einteilen lassen. - Jaell PS: Beloin ist ein guter Kerl. Danke, man. Unspektakulär Mittwoch - der erste September Kaum was passiert. Diese Roten auf dem Kathedralenplatz gehen mir furchtbar auf den Sack - was wollen die hier? Lordaeron ist gefallen. Sobald gibt es da nichts zu retten. Später dann dieser Wachmann, der mich irgendwie halb anpöbelte, mich als leichtes Mädchen hinstellte, weil ich neben einer Laterne stand. Meine Fresse - der Kerl hat zuviel von dem Trollkraut gekaut - im Ernst. Dann dieser Spacken in der Scheißtaverne, da im Rotkammgebirge. Weißte, der labert mich voll - verarscht mich nach Strich und Faden und macht mir dann ein Kompliment, dass ich nicht ausgerastet bin, und ihm aufs Maul gehauen habe? Wie denn auch? Der Kerl trug eine Plattenrüstung. War dann völlig empört, dass ich kein Verständnis für dieses beschissene Hobby hab. Scheißgraf - oder was auch immer er letztlich war. Hildur hab ich dann auch noch kennengelernt. Der lungerte mal bei mir vor der Haustür rum - eigentlich ganz in Ordnung, der Kerl. Werd mal eine Trainingsstunde mit dem einlegen, wenn mir langweilig ist. - Jaell Überschrift. Irgendwann <''Die Schrift ist ziemlich krackelig - unheimlich geschwungen und kaum zu entziffern.> Ich bin betrunken Sarasto kam nicht irgendwer hat mich beleidigt. Wo is mein Hund? - Jaell Freunde? '''Mittwoch - der achte September' Snutch ist endlich zurück und Muireann geht's angeblich auch gut. Hab' mit Vincent gesprochen, tatsächlich doch eher ein ansehnlicher Kerl. Letztlich hätt' ich Mui' aber auch nichts Anderes zugemutet. Konnt mir über ihn noch keine richtige Meinung machen, mal sehen, vielleicht kommt das noch. Was mich momentan viel mehr beschäftigt ist das Ding mit Sarasto. Ich frag mich, was in dem Ding ist, dass er da versteckt hält. Spätestens wenn er abkratzt, werd' ich's erfahren. Haben uns den Abend ziemlich gestritten, war recht angespannt. Wie gut ist es wirklich? Scheiße. Brauch' ich dich überhaupt? Du bist letztlich doch bloß ein eingebundener Fetzen Gedanken - meine Gedanken - du hörst immer bloß zu. Das kann Snutch auch. Ich bin nicht einsam. - Jaell Viel zu früh zu spät Montag - der dreizehnte September Ich fühle mich furchtbar gut. Und furchtbar schlecht. Schwer zu sagen, wie sehr es mich wirklich mitnimmt. Werd sicher nicht heulen, wie eine Pubertierende. Ich humpel', mir schmerzt das ganze Gesicht, weil es blau ist. Mein Becken ist völlig demoliert. Was soll's. Wenigstens ist er nicht wortlos gegangen. Wär 'ne schwache Leistung, wenn er da oben einfach krepiert. Die paar Tage werd' ich schon überstehen - hallo? Bloß ein beschissener Kerl. Scheiße. Scheiße. Scheiße. - Jaell Langeweile Mittwoch - der neunundzwanzigste September Ich kann nicht mehr schlafen. Mir schmerzen die Glieder davon. Rausgehen kann ich auch nicht. Ich kann nicht einmal sprechen, nachdem man mir die Unterlippe zerfetzt hat. Der Schmerz klingt langsam ab - zumal ich leicht angetrunken bin. Das hilft aber auch nicht sonderlich - schöne Scheiße. Mein ganzer Unterkiefer ist lilabläulich - ich spül' die Wunde immer wieder mit Wasser aus. Hoffe, dass sich das nicht entzündet. Glaub' nicht, dass es meine Schuld war. Zum Kotzen, dass er einen drauf setzen muss. Dass er unbedingt Oberhand behalten muss. Ich hoffe, ich kriege den Brief vom Oberkommando noch nicht. Was für ein beschissener Eindruck - mit angeschwollenem, blauen Unterkiefer am ersten Tag. Die Frage ist, ob Rache notwendig ist. Und ob er sich in irgendeiner Weise für entschuldigt? Ich zweifel' dran. - Jaell Kategorie:Spielergeschichten